The present invention relates to a decorating or graphic transfer system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a high speed decorating system for label or graphic transfer that accommodates transfer to non-linear surfaces and accommodates differences in pitch between the graphic and the receiving surface.
Containers, and particularly bottles, are often decorated with indicia, logos and the like, as well as information such as food stuffs ingredients and nutritional information. The decoration can be provided as a label that is, for example, glued or adhered to the bottle, or as printing applied directly to the bottle.
As to labeling the bottles, this can be done in a number of ways. For example, adhesives can be used to adhere the label (e.g., pressure sensitive labels) directly to the bottle, such as a film-like wrap around label commonly used on 2 liter soda-pop bottles. Other methods include adhering a full, sleeve-like label both to itself and to the bottle. Another method includes wax transfer labels, in which a label is transferred from a web having a wax release layer. The wax transfer labels provide the least degradation over time. In addition, unlike pressure sensitive labels, the wax transfer label does not have to be removed prior to recycling, which is a consideration that is of increasing importance.
Label applicator machines for transferring labels from the carrier web to the bottles have become complex. Due to the increasing demand on manufacturing efficiencies and the attendant costs, many such machines are designed to provide increased throughput with lower labor costs. In addition, in order to meet such demands, not only the complexity, but the overall size of the machines has increased.
In order to apply labels to circular cross-section bottles, it is necessary to inflate the bottle (to provide a rigid surface against which to apply the label), and to rotate the bottle for proper label application. This further increases the complexity and size of the overall machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high speed wax transfer decorating system for applying labels to circular cross-section bottles. Desirably, such as system adjusts label web speed to properly apply the label to the bottle.